Zexren
"You can thank me for that new heart as well Awe" Zexren when everyone first met him and Awe was mentioning his new heart. Zexren is as from what everyone could tell is a demon. But he is also not a demon in a typical sense. He is quite docile from what everyone can tell and doesn't seem to like hurting people but more uses his magic for fun and helping others with some........unwanted side effects. And while he was at first with the Disruptors doing their bidding by brainwashing Vault Hunters into becoming Disruptor soldiers he now works for the Protectors giving them help in a magical sense with whatever they need. However as a condition to the deal he must find someone to love that will truly love him. Otherwise he will leave. But that won't happen.............right? Bio From what Zexren would reveal he used to be a demon living in hell and probably the most glamorous life of all time. But this......somehow bored him. He didn't want to be a streotypical demon after 6 years in his immortality he decided to change. He started to help others experiencing different things in life but there was one thing he could never find: true love. He spent probably several years trying to find such a woman but his efforts were fruitless.......When he met the Protectors he was intrigued. He after seeing X2 kill Awe he saved Awe by using demon energy to regenerate Awe's heart (Which didn't come without side effects) He was also impressed at how skilled the Protectors were and their tactics were. However with this in mind he hoped they could help him with his goal. After getting contracted with them he now works for the Protectors giving aid when asked and needed. Personality Being a demon Zexren has a evil side. He however supresses it as much as he can. He is actually quite nice and loves to drink tea with just about everyone (Specially since his tea is from a flower in Hell......Surprisingly it is the one thing that can't kill you). He is also shown to care about lots of things even going so far as to aid someone he thinks really needs it. He has also shown to have a disdain for X2 as he has attempted to deal with Zexren by force on multiple occasions only to fail to Zexren's magic advantage. He has shown to also be nice to women especially as he hopes to find his true love. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Being a high level demon Zexren can't die or age. * High level magic: Zexren can preform many different spells and other magical related things * Demonic power: As a demon Zexren can do typical demon things such as make dangerous deals, revive the dead and lost organs, torture and god knows what else.........it's quite scary to think of all of this (Even MK Awe is afraid of him!) Friends * Awe: "Investment"/friend * Spectre: Acquaintence and helper on some occasions